narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
S
Background S is the only Child of Kojuro and Matsuko Iwayama-Uzumaki. he was born and raised, in Kaminari no Kuni until his village got destroyed in a iwa attack in which his parents died, This happend when he was Five years old. Despite losing his parents he swore that he would not become Hateful and that he'd grow strong in order to help those who need it and to become a protector to the weak and defenseless and to carry Justice to the world. During the Third Shinobi war S and a [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sunagakure Suna]'' Kunoichi named Narisawa Mio had fallen in love and kept seeing each other after the war, 3 years after the War ended they got married in secret and had a Daughter named Matsuri, Mio however died 6 years later Leaving Matsuri alone, She and her father however have kept in contact like when Mio was alive and he made sure to send money every week so that she could support herself. S made sure one of the Letters that he sent with the Money had a Picture of Him and Fu letting Matsuri know what they look like every month,he also included a Slowly increasing Training regime and Jutsu scrolls with his Letters once every month, Nobody but S, Matsuri and Fu know that Matsuri is his Daughter in order to keep her safe from his enemies. S was sent as part of the Diplomacy team to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure ''Konohagakure] and unaware of the true purpose of the mission. After confronting A about it the Raikage denied having ordered the attempted kidnapping of the Hyuga Heiress and even stated he would Demand recompensation from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure Konohagakure] which enraged S even more since he truly hoped for Peace to happen, A then Started to Blame S for the Mission Failure Since he Prevented his fellow [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure Kumo] Nin from succeeding in kidnapping the Hyuga Heiress, ''this showed his nature thus becoming neutral with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure ''Konohagakure].'' A then threatened to Declare War on [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure ''Konohagakure] again Forcing S to Fight him, after Their Battle Destroyed half the Tower and shinobi district and was heading to the Civilian District's S managed to Force the Raikage to abort his Warring intentions after taking out many [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure Kumo] Nin and nearly taking the Raikage's arm before being forced to Flee before harm could come to Civilian Bystanders. This event had him entered into the Bingo Books as a High S rank with a Flee on Sight in Kaminari no Kuni. Two years after his Defection from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure Kumo] S came across Taki's Jinchūriki running from Taki''Shinobi, S Eliminated the Shinobi and took the Jinchūriki Fu in as his apprentice who later became a Daughter to him who'm after being adopted changed her last name to Uzumaki seeing that her Biological parents abandoned her and her new father is half Uzumaki. ''Taki of course did not want their Jinchūriki to Defect but were forced to leave her alone after S killed the 20 Taki Jōnin and Chūnin that were sent to retrieve her, After they Crossed Hi no Kuni ''S began to tend to Fu and make sure she was healthy before he began to Train her in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu Bukijutsu and Fūinjutsu when they were not on the move. His daughter Fu made it a point to call his Training Regime a true hell, he does not fault her for it for he once compared training regime's with Maito Guy from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure ''Konohagakure] and Guy went paler than snow and asked how he survived such a thing, S had laughed at that and said Pure Willpower and thinking of the results it would show joined with the will to protect, this response however made Guy increase his own regime multiple times resulting in who he is today. Five years after his Defection he has been trying to locate as many Bloodline users in [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirigakure Kiri] and escorting them to Safety as he could while training his Daughter, after saving Yuki Haku from his father and Hōzuki Suigetsu from Orochimaru he crossed Momochi Zabuza and joined up with him to fight alongside the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirigakure Kiri] rebellion to help end the bloodshed as fast as possible,'' S showed just how strong he truly was when he single handedly annihilated approximately 200 to 250 Yagura Loyalists before facing Yagura himself, the fight was long and terrifying/Awe inspiring for all that saw it. They ended up fighting for Nearly Four hours straight with Yagura Being forced to go Full Sanbi in the fight, eventually S won the fight resulting in the end of the War, he earned the Title ''human Bijuu. he however was forced to recover for Three months because of Chakra exhaustion and Battle-Wounds from the fight, he had also nearly lost his Left arm forcing him to use a Sling for Six Months, Fu,Haku and Suigetsu having seen the whole fight realized just how strong their Father/Sensei was stopped complaining about their training and even asked for it to be increased. His actions during the war spread through the Nations inspiring either Fear or Awe in all that heard, when Matsuri heard of this she was stunned to hear of her father's power and inspired her to become stronger as well. During his recovery the newly instated Mizukage Terumi Mei offered him to Join [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirigakure Kiri]'' as a Jōnin which he accepted on the condition's that Yuki Haku,Hōzuki Suigetsu and Uzumaki Fu were to be his Genin Team and the CRA was changed to only fit Male members since he hated the fact female members get turned into Baby Factories, She agreed to his Condition's with pleasure. During his time there he kept training Yuki Haku,Hōzuki Suigetsu and Fu resulting in him bonding to Haku and Suigetsu to the point he sees them as his Sons which he vocalized to both of them when he asked them if they would like him to adopt them which they accepted with pride (and tears). Personality S is a calm and seemingly level-headed person but Easily angered when innocents, children or his close ones are endangered or threatened, he likes to pull harmless pranks in times of peace and laughs about them even when he is the one being pranked, otherwise he likes to spend his time Teaching children and even acting as Babysitter when not on Missions, on duty or Training himself and his children. He is also a man of honour as seen when he became enraged when A tried to use a Diplomatic Mission to try and obtain the Byakugan from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure ''Konohagakure]. His Pride makes him keep any Scar he gains from Combat as to him they are Badges of Experience and his many brushes with death. He is also a very proud and caring individual who will readily use himself as a shield or "go-between" to protect his comrades, after adopting Fu he became very protective of her. He also tends to teach medical jutsu to everybody willing to Learn in order to help as many as he can. S has also made it a Unbreakable Rule for himself to Never harm a innocent person or child, he has also never taken a Assassination Mission. Because of his Attire, Unbreakable Rule and Protection of the innocent while serving Justice in their name he has gained the moniker Azure Dragon while sometimes even being called the Dragon King of the East Sea. Civilians started using him in BedTime stories for their children after he gained his Moniker's. Appearance S is a tall, dark-skinned man with a largely muscular and well-defined build. He has a full head of Brown hair which flows into his back. The Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a Blue diamond shape - is clearly visible on his forehead, He has one Blue eye (Right) with the other (left) blinded from a Large Scar going over it, Before he gained the scar over said eye it was Dark making S heterochromic. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, His well-kept beard was famous, and he was nicknamed "Beautiful Beard" by his peers. His top lip also had a darker pigmentation than the bottom one. His canine teeth are also slightly elongated. His typical attire consists of a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore The Kanji's for Justice and Peace. He was always seen bare-chested Showing Many Large Battle-Scars including a Large Slash-mark that goes from his Right Shoulder to just above his Left Hip many of these wounds were gained from the Third Shinobi War or his fight's with the Yondaime Raikage and Mizukage, there is not a single scar on his back showing cowardice, furthermore he wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist with his slashed [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure Kumo]'' Hitai-Ate attached to it. '''Weapon choice's' His chosen weapon is a Bisento with which he is Extremely skilled. The Bisento is a more massive version of the japanese naginata, The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole with the stripes being Blue and White ending in a spherical edge, and a large, curved blade attached to the pole with a golden part, decorated by what looks like a Chinese Dragon, with a thin part of it protruding onto the blade itself. his Secondary weapon choice is a Tachi, He was trained by Samurai making him proficient with the blade. The Tachi he uses is 90 cm in total length with a 60 cm blade, it's Sheath is White and has a Blue Chinese White Dragon with White Gem's for eyes going over its length with the Dragon's mouth acting as the sheath's Opening, The blade and grip are both Pure White. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Being Uzumaki S beneficiates from large chakra reserves, giving him ample stamina and the ability to fight for long periods of time, it comes as a suprise that he has great Chakra Control. His Uzumaki inherited life force blessed her with incredible vitality, accelerated healing powers and longevity. This trait allowed him to survive numerous close-calls including his battles in the War and against both the Raikage and Mizukage earning him many scars. Bukijutsu Being the wielder of a Bisento and Tachi makes S a Frightening force in close combat as it seems he is able to use Sword Technique's with both his Bisento and Tachi, the only way overcome him in close combat is if his opponent is faster or stronger than him in either close combat or Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu he is an adept sensor, being able to accurately detect a person's location and state. If needed, he could even fight with his eye closed, by locating targets and dodging attacks through his sensory perception. He Mainly uses Lightning and Water Jutsu Making him a Hard opponent to deal with when given the chance to press the attack, in his time with the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirigakure Kiri]'' Rebellion S Learned the Hiding in Mist Technique that he mastered with the Silent Killing,he later on taught these to his Daughter Fu and his Sons Suigetsu and Haku. Even though S knows the Strength of a Hundred Seal he forbid himself to learn Creation Rebirth and Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique as they eat away the user's Life force, he had also forbidden his Children from ever learning or mentioning them. '''Fūinjutsu' S had been trained in fūinjutsu by his mother for One Year and kept it up in the academy and during the Third Shinobi War, he continues to practice the Art to this day. He was both able to use and create seals, demonstrating even the ability to rapidly create complex seals to his benefit even during combat situations. Additionally he is adept enough in the art that he can ink seals into his own flesh safely as well as teach others. With his chakra, S is able to summon his Adamantine Chains which he uses both offensively and defensively, by forming a barrier, when in combat he tends to use his Chains as Protection for his Allies or for Innocents not caring if he were to get injured from the attack he protects them from. he Managed to Create a Seal that would ensure the Jinchūriki's survival should the impossible thought of a forceful Bijuu Extraction happen, he had tried to get the approval to place it on other Jinchūriki but was rejected every time. He is trying to create a Seal that will disrupt Genjutsu Before it can affect him but so far has made very little success. Sensory His Sensory abilities enable him to Locate Anything within 200 meter around him, This makes it impossible to sneak up on him when he actively uses his sensor ability otherwise his Sensory Range is 25 meter around. In Battle he will not actively use his Sensory abilities for it requires great focus, this gives his opponent the advantage of being able to sneak up on him or stay out of range and use Genjutsu which Most [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure Kumo] nin seem to have as a painful Weakness, while they can dispel a Genjutsu they seem to have problems Detecting them when they don't change Sight or change sound with S being no exception. 'Stats ' Epilogue Trivia * S was 155 cm when he graduated. * S completed 975 official missions in total: 88 D-rank, 178 C-rank, 489 B-rank, 185 A-rank, 35 S-rank. * His hobbies are stargazing, meditating, reading, Blacksmithing, Cooking and writing to his daughter Matsuri and spending time with his Daughter Fu. * his favourite food is Monkfish, dobu-jiru, Meat and Dango, while his least favourite foods are very spicy dishes * his favourite flowers are White and Blue Rose's * S was endeared to the Kunoichi and Civilian Populace after creating a Anti-Rape seal that is given for free and is impossible to remove or alter. Quotes (To Young Haku, Suigetsu & Fu) One Can Truly be Strong when they have people they wish to Protect. (To Sasuke) Absence makes the heart grow fonder. (To Sasuke) You really need a haircut. (To Suigetsu) A blade is not just to kill your enemies, it is also made to protect both the wielder and those that cannot protect themselves. (To Fugaku) He who wants to do good, knocks at the gate; he who loves finds the gates open. ' '(To Naruto & Sasuke) Kindness is more persuasive than force. (To Yugao, Kurenai & Mikoto) Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses. (To Naruto, Haku, Suigetsu & Fu) We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future. (To Mikoto) When i talk about Home i don't mean a Village or Building, no Home is where your Heart lies, where you feel safe and are surrounded by loved ones. That is Home, so tell me now, where is your Home? (To Zabuza) Just what did you do to make Mei that mad at you, Again?Category:DRAFT